paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Day Has Arrived
It was about seven months ago when Jake and Sam had given the PAW Patrol the big news about Sam being pregnant. As everyday got closer though the most worried Jake got and protective he also got over Sam doing something dangerous. He always told her she should just rest and relax, but that wasn't like Sam she didn't like being on bed rest or resting for too long. Whenever Jake was gone or out watching over the mountain making sure nothing was happening she would get up and find something to do. It was difficult though with her expanded tummy. It was a sunny day in August and Sam was relaxing in one of the chairs outside enjoying the sun on her skin. Her and Jake were going to have the wedding as soon as the little one was born and everything was arranged and set for the big day happening in a couple of weeks. Jake was out on one of his runs trusting Sam this time. An hour or so later Sam felt a small pain and she didn't want to take any risks. She pulled out her own pup-pad and soon called Ryder. "Hello, Ryder here," Ryder spoke before he saw his sister on the other line. "Why hello Sam everything going okay?" Sam shook her head at his answer. "No I'm feeling quite a bit of p-pain…" she suddenly gasped. "J-Jake isn't here either please can you and the pups hurry and get here?" She asked as Ryder nodded in response. He soon hung up and contacted Marshall knowing there was no time. "Marshall! I need you quickly! Head up to Jake's Mountain I'll explain on the way. And Chase we need your police truck to stop traffic!" Ryder said before the two pups barked a yes and hurried to their vehicles and quickly made their way to Jake's Mountain. As soon as they were their Sam was still outside trying to remain calm and they managed to help her onto the back of Marshall's ambulance before hurrying Sam to the hospital. ~Scene Change: PAW Patrol Badge~ Jake ran past many hospital Nurses and to the reception desk. "Sam of the Snow Patrol!" He said to the clerk who gave him the room number and her hurried back down the halls to the waiting room to where Sam and the rest of the PAW Patrol was at. "Is she okay?" He asked looking at the pups. "We're still waiting. We haven't received word yet," Skye said looking at the worried soon to be father. "Man I knew I should've stayed today!" He scolded himself facepalming. "Don't blame youwself dude who knew the baby was coming today," Zuma said to him before giving him a kind smile. He slowly nodded before he sat down beside Ryder and they waited just for a little longer. Jake couldn't stand still and soon got up and started to pace back and forth as he continued to wait getting more anxious as every minute passed by. Pretty soon as the pups thought Jake would start making a hole in the floor a doctor made their way towards all of them. "She is ready to see all of you," He spoke and soon all of their faces lit up and they walked into the room Sam sitting up with a tired look on her face as she held a pink bundle in her arms. Jake was the first to walk in and over to her soon wrapping his arm around her shoulder before looking down at the face showing out of the blankets. "Aw wow check out the little dudette," Jake said as the baby just cooed a little making Sam give a weak giggle before she kissed Jake and the rest of the PAW Patrol and Ryder walked in before looking at the little girl. "Wow, she's so cute," Tundra said all of the pups awing too. "She's also really small," Marshall cut in, but he smiled too at the little child who seemed to be really quiet as her mother held her. "So what shall we name her?" Jake asked looking Sam in the eyes. "Madison... Her name is Madison," She said quietly slowly handing the child to Jake. Credit Tundra © Tundrathesnowpup Sam © 258raindrop PAW Patrol, Ryder, Katie, Jake © Keith Chapman